Massive Pile Up
Massive Pile Up is the seventh episode of the first season and continues where the previous episode left off. It takes place immediately after the attack in the Lost Heaven Countryside, and is followed by the Hellgang in Roane County, Tennessee. In this episode, Hellhound, Sweeper, and Nomad are going to load shipments in Tennessee when an attacker causes a massive pile up on the highway while trying to take down Sweeper. Plot Summary After the explosive chain reactions that wiped out the majority of the traffic as well as taking down Black Widow in the Lost Heaven Countryside, medical units have arrived to assist the injured. The Hellgang was also at the scene, helping out the survivors as well before the police arrived; they fled afterwards while the medical units took Black Widow to a hospital in Roane County, Tennessee. Officer Nate, Detective Ivanore, and Chris Henson (who recovered from his injuries after the events on November 2016) are investigating the scene and deduce that the attack was attempted murder. A week later, the Hellgang is at Roane County, Tennessee. Inertia visits the hospital to check on the status of Black Widow (who is still in a coma) and returns to the group's temporary hiding spot. The police is closely monitoring the hospital, meaning that Hellhound and Sweeper can't approach the area without being arrested on the spot. While Inertia and Savage are keeping an eye out for the attacker at the hospital (both have no police records at this time), Nomad, Hellhound, and Sweeper head towards the regional airport where Rebel is waiting in order to transport shipments onto Sweeper's semi. Meanwhile, a red Gravel T75 Tow Truck carrying a chained mace has trespassed a closed section of the bridge (due to construction) passing over the highway before backing up at a convenient spot. Nomad, Sweeper, and Hellhound are on their way to the airport via the highway, when suddenly, a chained mace appears out of nowhere (it was actually released from the tow truck). Unable to avoid the metal spiky ball, Sweeper's semi is hit and deviates from the highway into opposing traffic before crashing into a tree. The mace also causes an accident to occur in a chain reaction; a Blue Bird Type D Public Transport Bus collides with the object after causing a red Ford pickup truck to crash. The bus then rolls over onto opposing traffic, causing more accidents that followed shortly. A train is even involved when it runs over a wrecked civilian vehicle that ended up on the railroad tracks parallel to the highway. Once everything have appeared to settle down, Hellhound rushes to Sweeper, who is disoriented from the crash. Soon, Hellhound smells gasoline from the semi, and knows that the vehicle would soon catch on fire and explode. The two enter the Charger and escape from the scene, with Nomad and an unharmed civilian in a blue Nissan Silvia leaving as well. Hellhound and Sweeper believe that whoever attacked the semi is also responsible for bringing down Black Widow. At this point, the mace is detached from the tow truck and fell onto the highway; the tow truck drives away from the crime scene afterwards. Episode 8 revealed that, while the trio was heading towards the airport, Nomad called Andy to attack Sweeper on the highway. The tow truck from Episode 6 carried the chained mace, and it was used for the attack. The timing was not a coincidence; as soon as Nomad went through the underpass, he told Andy to drop the mace onto Sweeper. Key Characters' Cars Hellhound - black Dodge Charger SRT-8 Sweeper - black Gravel T75 with a dry box trailer (crashed into a tree from the attack during the episode) Inertia - black Ibishu Pessima V8 Nomad - green Kessler Stowaway Derby Van (character was not revealed to be involved in setting up the attack until Episode 8 and the Season Finale) Andy - red Gravel T75 Tow Truck (character was not revealed to be alive and involved in setting up the attack until Episode 8 and the Season Finale) Falcon - blue Dodge Challenger SRT-8 392 (character was not mentioned by name until the Season Finale) Trivia * 35 users from the official BeamNG forums were featured in this episode. * According to FrIzErIs, 10 to 12 days were spent recording (which translates to 5 to 12 hours per day), while another week or so were spent on adding subtitles, visuals, sounds, music, and credits. 409 GB of footage consisting of 888 clips were recorded. 44 vehicles were either damaged or destroyed. ** The sounds in question also used sound clips from a Nissan GT-R and a Lamborghini Gallardo (both were featured in the episode as mods and also involved in the pile up). * Despite the amount of wrecks, some vehicles were not involved in the crashes, such as the Nissan Silvia mentioned earlier. * This episode featured some cameos: ** The damaged white Gravel Grand Marshal V8 Sport from Episode 6 (to recap - it fell down an embankment while towing a trailer with a red Lancia Delta Integrale on it) can be seen being towed by a black Gravel H25 Flatbed Truck. ** Falcon (who was not mentioned until the Season 1 Finale) and his Challenger can be seen on the highway. His vehicle was not damaged from the pile up; it ended up on the other side of the highway. Video